


Snow Angels (Day 8)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Miracle Simulator (Webcomic)
Genre: December OTP Challenge, Fun, M/M, Snow Angels, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Milo and Felix make snow angels.
Relationships: Milo Park/Felix Torres
Series: December OTP Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229





	Snow Angels (Day 8)

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much I-

“It's so cold!” 

“Well it is snow.” Milo laughed in response and plummeted into the snow. 

“Come on, join!” 

“I like staying dry-” Milo grabbed Felix’s hand and dragged him down too. Felix landed next to him in the snow. They looked at each other then started laughing. 

Milo landed back in the snow and started making snow angels. Felix decided why not and joined in. 

“Let's make a chain!” Milo said happily. Felix smiled at him. 

“Sure. Let's.” They spent the rest of their time making snow angels. They were almost done until a beeping noise went off. 

Felix’s eyes snapped open and he saw himself back in his room. 

“It was just a dream,” he said disappointed. “One day, Milo, we'll make a chain. Together.”


End file.
